Conventional processors such as central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs) require a high current, low-voltage power supply. A typical processor may require a power supply that provides a current as high as 150 amperes (A) and a voltage of less than 1 volt (V). Bringing a high-current low-voltage power supply onto a package or module that encloses the processor integrated circuit electrically creates a number of issues including a voltage drop (i.e., IR drop) in the wire (e.g., trace fabricated on a printed circuit board) that electrically couples a switching voltage regulator to the module and high supply impedance resulting from inductance of a power distribution network that routes power from the module to the integrated circuit die.
In a data center, processor power typically originates with 480 VAC (volt alternating current) three-phase power that is stepped down to 240 VAC or 120 VAC, and then stepped down via a switching voltage regulator to 12 VDC before being stepped down by a second switching voltage regulator to the processor supply voltage (e.g., 3.3 VDC, etc.). The three-stage step-down process results in significant losses. However, directly converting from a high voltage power supply (e.g., 480 VAC, 240 VAC, or 120 VAC) is problematic because of insulation, isolation, and creep requirements associated with handling high-voltage conductors. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.